In the production of curved door and window arches, it is necessary to cut the inner and outer surfaces of the arch as well as the decorative face or profile of the arch. Historically these cuts have been made by means of successive separate cutting operations in order to achieve the completed arch design. Of course, this means of cutting an arch is quite time consuming and labor intensive.
By this invention, a single pass radius molding system is provided for a decorative arch. A pair of vertically disposed cutters are provided to cut the inner and outer surfaces of the arch and a horizontally disposed cutter is positioned between the two vertical cutters to cut the profile of the arch. A recess is formed in the inner end of the horizontal profile cutter with the inner vertical cutter rotatably positioned on an extension secured to a door hinged to the frame. To provide stability, the free end of the extension is disposed in the recessed end of the horizontal cutter during a cutting operation.